1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antidotes for nerve agents and, more particularly, to a method for preparing bis-methylene ether pyridinium quaternary compounds using bis-mesylmethyl ether reactant, and the like.
2. Prior Disclosure
Antidotes for nerve gas, or nerve agents, are of unquestionable importance. Safe and inexpensive production methods for these antidotes are, of course, equally significant.
Three of the more common nerve agent antidotes, toxogonin, HI-6 and HGG-12 require, in their manufacture, the use of bis-chloromethyl ether (BCME). Recently, however, BCME has been found to be such a potent carcinogen that it is no longer commercially available. For safe handling, human beings simply must not be exposed to this substance in any concentration, no matter how slight it may be.
In addition to this zero BCME exposure requirement, and the lack of any satisfactory analytical technique for detecting this substance in concentrations of less than one part per billion, BCME also is undesirable for a number of other reasons. BCME, for example, is a relatively volatile material. The customary reaction to prepare bis-methylene ether pyridinium quartenary compounds usually occurs at higher temperatures, in the range of .degree.-60.degree. C. Processing this dangerous and volatile material at these higher temperatures clearly is an hazardous undertaking.
Consequently, there is a need for a less volatile reagent for use in manufacturing nerve agent antidotes.
There is a further need to replace BCME in nerve agent antidote production with a non-carcinogenic material.